What They Don't Know
by SammyHammy1202
Summary: What happens when Bishop gets pregnant and decides to quit NCIS to become a stay at home mum? Vance chooses the replacement but one has become two since he last saw his chosen agent. What will the team say?
1. Chapter 1- The News

Chapter 1-The news. **A/N: I'm just putting it out there that this is my first ever story and the whole reason I created this account is because it kept whirling round in my head so I eventually gave in. And obviously it had to be TIVA! Am I right or am I right? Any ways, on with the chapter**  
 **Disclaimer: CBS are the lucky ones I'm afraid. They own NCIS not me :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-The news.**

Leon enters the bullpen toothpick between his teeth.

"Agent Gibbs," was all he said.  
"Leon," came the half-hearted reply. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
"These are your new agents," he said simply placing some folders on his desk. "Do not even think about reading the files- I have taken the pleasure to choose your agent myself."  
Gibbs had had enough. "Why are there two folders then, Leon?"  
The director smirked. "The second one's part of the package."

"Hey boss, "Tony called as he rushed towards his desk. "What's with the folders? "He questioned."Bishop's replacements, "came the answer.  
"Two? "Tony couldn't believe it. " Who are they?"  
"Not allowed to look. Vance chose them; says the second one's part of the package." Gibbs didn't seem impressed.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be longer, I promise I just wanted to get started on this for you.**


	2. Chapter 2- Re-united at long last

**Hey guys 2 follows already... YAY! This chapter may be a bit hard to follow with all the different relations but I'll explain it all later :-P**  
 **Disclaimer:CBS own the masterpiece called the show not me...YET!  
**

* * *

"Cassandra Abarrane," she was furious. Her father had once again ruined a young child's life. Oh well, she thought, I'm her guardian now and I'm sure she'll love it at NCIS.

* * *

"Hey, Tony. What's with the two folders?" Came the typical first question from the teams youngest agent.  
"Nice to see you too, McProbie."Stated Tony with more than a hint of dry humour. "The two folders are the new agents-the second one's part of the package. Oh and don't look, Vance has been watching all day; he doesn't want anyone but him to know until they arrive."He jerks his towards the gallery outside MTAC.  
 _ **Three hours later  
**_ McGee was down in the lab with Abby and Gibbs had been down in autopsy with Ducky for god knows how long, so Tony was feeling slightly alone. Vance entered the bullpen.  
"Agent DiNozzo, any ideas where the rest of your team has disappeared to?"  
Tony, who had just taken a mouthful out of a mouthwatering jam doughnut, replied hastily."Lab and autopsy."  
"Call them and get them up here ASAP! Oh and tell them to bring Miss Sciuto and , they may want to be here to greet your newest team-member."

10 minutes later and they were all sat at or around desks gazing intently at the elevator. As the two agents stepped out into the hall, Tony's breath caught in his throat,"Ziva!"

* * *

 **Ooooh cliffy just an explanation to the first paragraph-Ziva had just found out that Cassandra Abarrane (pronounced Abar-rain-I think(?)) is Eli David's daughter and her mother is Orli making her Ziva's half sister. Eli died in a bomb attack and signed custody papers for her daughter to live with Ziva in the US.**  
 _ **Reviews are welcome, don't be afraid to offer me ideas/advice.**_


	3. Chapter 3- What will the Bossman say?

**Chapter 3's up! YEAH!  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I've been told I never will :-(  
**

* * *

An ear-piercing shriek from Abby was what broke the silence in the bullpen several minutes later as Ziva and co. made their way up to Vance's office.

 **VANCES OFFICE**

"I'm... I mean _we're_ here to see the Director," Ziva always was abrupt and short-spoken to Cynthia.  
"He's ready for you," she said after a moment of hushed debate over the phone.

"Ah, Agent David. It's so nice to see back here in my office." Toothpick in hand, Vance's face was one that wanted to make the teenager at the back of room throw-up. Cassandra cleared her throat.  
Startled, Vance continued. "And you must be Cassandra who I've heard so much about. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?"  
"It's Cassie and I'm 14, is that a problem?" Cassie had a look on her face, challenging him to object. Wisely, he didn't.  
Instead he took another approach, "are you sure you're Israeli? You're English is so much more fluent than Ziva's."  
The witty comeback rolled easily off her tongue as force of habit. "I took lessons, Orli registered me." And with that she placed earphones in her ears and started up the music.

"Orli?" Vance had not heard her mentioned before.  
"Her mother," Ziva explained.  
Nodding, Vance escorted them back to the team.

 **IN THE BULLPEN**

"Shh, they're coming!" For Abby it was a race against time to prep her team, wanting to make Ziva and her entourage of one feel as satisfied as possible. But, typical Abby, all thoughts were destroyed as she raced towards her old friend, capturing her in a hug that could kill. Gibbs was next, giving a fatherly hug. Whilst she greeted all her old friends, Tony stood awkwardly to the side wishing there was some privacy for him to say what he wished. Seeing this, Gibbs headed to the door motioning for the rest of the team to follow, leaving the two alone. Tony's cell beeped as a message from the boss popped up.  
 _"Like I said to McAbby, rule 12 is for co-workers; not family."_ Tony grinned at the knowingness of their leaders implication.

They walked towards each other hesitantly and enjoyed the gentle embrace. Pulling back, Tony gazed into those gorgeous chocolate eyes and, before he knew it, he was placing a hesitant kiss to her lips.

* * *

 **TIVA! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4- Blast from the Past

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews  
** **Guest; Debbie- There's always a possibility ;P  
** **Disclaimer-CBS crushed my dreams... They wouldn't give me ownership so unfortunately I do not own NCIS :(  
**

* * *

 _Previously on "What they don't know".  
_ _Pulling back, Tony gazed into those deep chocolate eyes and, before he knew it, he was placing a hesitant kiss to her lips._

* * *

And what had Cassie been doing this whole time? She was sat at Tony's desk, revealing all the secrets behind him. But he didn't care-he was too caught up in his new-found love to think about anything else. The silence was broken when a sudden burst of applause caught the attention of the two lovers. They turned to see a crowd of excited teammates at the opening of the bullpen. Pretty soon they were ambushed by an torpedo of Abby's.

Cassie laughed. " Well that was easy."  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
"What?" She took offence. "I'm just saying that my work here is done."  
Again with the blank faces. Exhaling deeply, she elaborated. "I came here recently when you were all out in the field- my father dragged me with him. Bishop was on desk duty and took me aside. She told me that she was leaving and asked, no begged, me to convince Ziva to take the job when I met her. I told her I would- I wanted Ziva to be herself as she seemed uptight when I was handed over to her."

Their faces were a mixture of shock, disbelief and then there was Gibbs' look of amusement; he had known something was up...Gibbs always knew. Cassie grinned. Despite absolutely despising her past, she loved being the one full of surprises both good and bad. Ziva sighed-she was going to struggle to keep the 14 year old under control.

Gibbs' old time ring-tune, the first 10 seconds of Bob Dylan's _"Like a Rolling-stone"_ , shocked the group into action.  
"Dead petty officer in a dumpster behind the flash museum." They all, including Cassie, headed to the site. They were off again!


	5. Chapter 5- Taken

**Hey so I had this chapter written up and went to upload it when it said I needed to re-login so I did and it deleted everything I had written. :'(  
Disclaimer; I only own Cassie  
**

* * *

"Victims name's petty officer Meehow Kodungy. He's currently working in the food stall at the marina as punishment for fighting his colonel 4 weeks ago." McGee quoted as he documented the lone syringe on the sidewalk.  
"Who was his colonel?" Questioned Gibbs.  
"Erm... That'd be a colonel Jim Kickergiy, one of the best trainers in his sector. Oh... Erm Boss?" The team probie called after his leader.  
"What McGee?" All Gibbs wanted to do was get started on the young mans murder yet here was another member of his team holding him back- it had better be important.  
"It says here he took 3 weeks leave shortly after and never returned," McGee was terrified at being the one to break the news but Tony and Ziva were collecting witness statements so it was down to him. "There is no mention of where he was headed," he finished quickly.

"I know where he went," came a small voice from the shadows. It was Cassie. She had been standing out of the way but when that scandalous name was said aloud, she had known she had to speak up.  
"How-" started Gibbs but was cut off by the teenagers choked "I can't do this" as she sprinted out of the alley.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later**_

* * *

A hit round the back of the head was enough to bring Cassie down as she stared bleary eyed at her attacker. Spying who it was, she threw a weak attempt at a kick towards his balls, failing miserably-which may because she was seeing double or maybe more... She wasn't sure.  
"Now is that anyway to greet your stepfather, Cassandra?" He mocked.  
Her heart was so full of disgust that she didn't even notice when his gang stuck the needle in her arm. The drug started taking it's effect as the last thing she remembered was being slung into a trunk and the gentle humming of a car as it sped away...


	6. Chapter 6- The Warrior's return

**Long time no see... But I'm back!  
Disclaimer: me no own NCIS :'(**

* * *

The room spun. Her head was pounding and it took Cassie several minutes to remember what had happened. When it had all come back to her, she was furious to found she was laying naked on the bed- shackles forbidding her to move. Closing her eyes, she wanted to scream as she opened them to find her "stepfather's" sickening face leering down at her.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said, poison filling his voice. She shifted around slightly to be greeted by the sight of the stripped man standing at the edge of the bed. Knowing what he was planning, her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out. That's when he raped her.

* * *

"Cassie's missing?!" Abby screeched as the team broke the news to her. She had grown quite attached to the quirky 14 year old. "No, she can't be. Where did you last see her?"  
"A minute ago via security cameras getting snatched outside Phil's," McGee put in wincing slightly at the head slaps received from both the wacko forensic scientist and the gruff silver fox.  
"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED? And you didn't think to tell me this before 'cos...?" Abby's voice rose in pitch yet again.  
"Abs, calm down. We need you to clear up this footage and get us a face- it's our only hope at finding her." Wise old man to the rescue, thought the probie as he entered the elevator.  
Sniffling, Abby nodded before catching her father figure in an bear hug, weeping onto his shoulder. "You'll find her, won't you Gibbs?" She stuttered hopefully.  
Gibbs shook his head, corners of his mouth turning up slightly at his daughter's worry. "We'll try, Abs. We'll try."

And with that, he left pointing to the Caf-pow! on the side without turning his head. The elevator ding was the last she knew of Leroy Jethro Gibbs; the silver haired fox-he would, no doubt, return as the warrior ready to do anything for a young child whether he knew them or not.


	7. Chapter 7-The Girl

**Hey guys, I'm back (finally:P) I guess its about time I updated this story, what do you think?**

* * *

The girl ran. She ran as fast as she could, escaping her past. She had left her home to evade the dangers yet they followed her still. She raced past a convenience store and received many dirty looks... Probably a side effect of the blood covering every inch of her olive skin. Skidding to a stop aside a phonebox, a thought registered in her head. Calls from payphones to 911 were free. Glancing behind her,she stepped into the confined space, closing the door firmly behind her. She took a breath of relief as she dialled. A chirpy voice could be heard down the line- the operator.

"How can I help you?"  
"I need an ambulance..."

* * *

Gibbs marched into the bullpen and what a sight! Ziva- staring motionless at her blank computer screen; Tony- gaze flitting between Ziva and his own blank screen; McGee- attempting to clean up the image of Cassie's captures.

"Grab your gear, "he barked.  
And in answer to the questioning looks," Cassie just checked into Bethesda."


	8. Chapter 8- Vow of Silence

**I'm bacckkk!  
Unfortunately I don't own NCIS :-(**

* * *

Eyes fluttered open and shut. Lights. _Flashing_ lights. _Bright_ flashing lights; too bright.

"She hasn't said a word since she got here" The doctor was talking to someone.  
"Really?" Ziva?!  
"We were hoping you'd be able to get something out of her" Greaattt _*eye roll*_

Ziva made her way to the plastic chair at her sister's bedside. Sighing, she took the hand of the fourteen year old girl and squeezed it tight. To anyone else it would look like Cassie was asleep but Ziva noticed the tight-lipped expression and shook her head, smiling.

"Cassie, I know your awake. We need to know what happened." Ziva looked at her hopefully. Cassie's right eye opened and seconds later so did her left. Her mouth remained shut tight.

"Hey mini ninja," came a voice from the door. Cassie grinned at Tony. Hey she could talk with her face, right?  
"Still not talking?" He asked. She shook her head firmly.

Tony grinned if she was anything like her sister he knew she would remain by her vow of silence until she decided to free it.

* * *

Over the days visitors would come and go but Cassie remained adamant to her silent vow. Eventually, 3 days into into her hospital stay, the doctor decided she was fit enough to return home. However, she was forbidden to work until she had been cleared. Until then she was to stay at home and rest.


	9. Chapter 9- The voice of an Angel

**This is the last chapter guys :'( oh well... sequel on the way!  
I don't own NCIS  
**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later..._

Cassie's ringtone blared through the dark as she opened her eyes sleepily. She pressed answer and waited. But what she heard was unexpected. She immediately began to pack a bag before hesitantly croaking, "I'm on my way...


	10. Chapter 10-Authors Note- Thank youuuu :D

**Guys I'm making a sequel to this story. Be sure to look out for it on my page :D However the sequel will be a NCIS Los Angeles story... :):D**


End file.
